A New Job
by Shlee-The-Klutzy-Plushie
Summary: Kurt gets a new job at a daycare, but finds that he wasn't expecting what he found there...or who.


_Why hello there, it's been a while…well here we go, I decided to start writing for different fandoms since it's been so long, so enjoy a fluffy Kurtbastian fic, with kids! It's unbetaed but it should be okay…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did season 3 would have ended differently. _

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kurt groaned as he pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock, peeking at it through the arm he had over his eye. 7:30…it was best to wake up, he had to be at the daycare at 8:30 for his new job. He sighed, groaning and forcing himself up and into the shower. Stupid economy and daycares being the only jobs open…not that he didn't like kids; he just didn't expect himself to be in this situation; Jobless, since his NYADA dreams were crushed in senior year, two years ago. Kurt shook his head of the self-pitying thoughts, deciding to have a brighter outlook; Maybe he'd make new friends, and the kids will be friendly…he didn't even know which age level he would be working with, the daycare was assigning that to him when he got to the place. Kurt did know, however that he would have a partner to work with. He supposed that would be nice, at least he would have another adult in company with him, maybe a nice girl that could help him figure out what the hell he was doing. After lathering his brunette locks with his favorite freesia shampoo, Kurt stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to his closet to find clothing for the day. "Hmmm, can't be too chic, I'm working with kids after all…I'll go with these." He pulled out a simple button down, paired with black jeans and a vest. Perfect. He smiled at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair before grabbing his keys and phone and heading out the door. As usual, his black Navigator sat outside in the parking spot he had at the small apartment he was renting. Kurt bit his lip and pet the hood fondly, the car being one of the only things that had stuck with him through his pain and heartache in high school. Again shaking his head from the forlorn thoughts, the fashionable young adult got into his car and started it up, making his way to the daycare that would be his new workplace. Once at the decent looking building, Kurt saw a car that was very familiar…but he couldn't quite pinpoint where he had seen it. He shrugged off the déjà vu, quickly sauntering up to the building and entering. He smiled shyly at the receptionist, putting a hand on the counter separating him from her. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm here to start my first day as a teacher?" He bit his lip. The receptionist smiled sweetly and nodded;

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, Mr. Hummel. Follow me, and I'll lead you to the two year old room. Kurt blinked…oh god…toddlers…He just smiled and nodded, gulping a little.

"Of course, thank you."

"Your partner should be in the room already, so you can both get acquainted before all of the children get there." She explained as she led him to the workplace. Kurt bit his lip and looked at all of the drawings that decorated the walls as they walked, thinking all the while. Who would the partner be? Would she be nice? Would she give him fashion tips? Could they maybe go shopping togethe-Okay stop Kurt! Stop! He shook his head, luckily not being noticed by the receptionist as she stopped in front of a door that had a painted sign reading 'toddlers.'

"Here you go, Mr. Hummel. Have a great first day, your break is at noon." She then walked away, heading back to her post. Kurt sighed softly and watched her disappear around the corner before he took a deep breath. 'Okay, calm down Hummel…it's just little kids…just calm…' He turned the knob, eyes widening as he realized exactly why he recognized that car out front…

"_Sebastian_?" Kurt asked in disbelief, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. The said male cocked his head and turned around, blinking in surprise himself.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He inquired, walking to him before being stopped by little arms around his leg. "Mr. Smyfe, I want another ride!" A small voice came from a little boy that was clinging to the tall boy's leg. "In a minute, James, I'm talking to an old friend." He smiled at the boy before slowly prying him off of him. Kurt looked at Sebastian in disbelief…was this really his partner? He shook his head, realizing that the other wanted an answer as to why he was there exactly.

"Ah…I work here now. You're my teaching partner." Kurt stumbled over his words slightly, but kept his gaze on Sebastian warily. "I didn't expect you to be here either…" He sighed. Maybe this would be okay…but all the grief that the Dalton Warblers captain had caused him rushed back to his brain as he looked away from Sebastian. The taller male gave him a side smile and gestured to the little blonde boy that had been clinging to him.

"This is James, his mom drops him off early because she has to go to work at 6 AM, so I stay with the little guy so she can go." James looked at Kurt with squinty eyes then back to Sebastian. "He looks like a girl!" He declared. Kurt made a face, and Sebastian suppressed a laugh. "That's not nice, James, apologize to Mr. Hummel. He's a teacher here now, too." James pouted and walked up to Kurt, tugging on his shirt. Kurt looked down, cocking his head at the little boy.

"Yes?"

"I sowwy, Mr. Hummel…" Kurt smiled. "It's fine, I know I look like a girl." James's eyes brightened as he saw that Kurt wasn't angry at him, and immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Sebastian watched with an amused expression, crossing his arms.

"Looks like you're a natural at this, Kurt." Kurt let out a soft laugh and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the door opening and ten children flooding the room. All of the toddlers crowded around Sebastian, a few of them climbing on the tall male. It seemed Sebastian was very popular with kids, a big surprise considering how unpopular he was with people his own age. Kurt laughed a little and began to get acquainted with each child, the girls liking him the best. They insisted on dressing him up and putting bows on his hair, while the others begged Sebastian to let them climb on his tall body. Once Kurt was completely 'prettied up,' the girls pushed him towards Sebastian, all of the little ones working together.

"Mister Hummel, you and mister Smyfe have to get married!" James declared, and a little girl named Ella nodded rapidly. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Sebastian in disbelief. What? Married? What were these kids going on about? Sebastian looked shocked as well, but winked at Kurt anyways. The best thing to do to keep kids entertained is to go along with what they do, after all. Kurt bit his lip and nodded curtly, standing on his heels and staring at Sebastian, anticipating what he was going to do next.

"Oh fair Kurt Hummel, the fairest in the land; will you do me the honor of marrying me this afternoon after juice?" Sebastian got on one knee, a little boy toddling up and handing him a fruit loop to use as a ring. Kurt feigned surprise and the fruit loop from Sebastian's hands, putting it on his pinky, where it fit perfectly. "Yes, Sebastian, I'll marry you." He said dramatically, all of the children cheering. "Yay! Juice now, juice now!" Ella squealed, and Kurt laughed, picking her up. "No no, story time first, juice last. You'll get your chance, little girl." He grinned and twirled her around. Ella pouted and nodded, and they all gathered around the story rug to be read a story before continuing to juice. Once every child had some juice in their hands, they all sat in a circle around the two adults, watching intently as James walked up and stood on a chair to read a fake sermon. "Do you, Kuwt Hummel, take Sebby Smyfe to be your waffle wedded husband, in death until you part?" Kurt grinned and nodded, looking up into Sebastian's eyes awkwardly. "I do."

"And do you, Sebby Smyfe take Kuwt Hummel to be your waffle wedded wife, in death til you part?" James declared to Sebastian.

"I most certainly do." Sebastian chuckled suavely and slipped another fruit loop onto Kurt's fingers after Kurt did the same to him.

"I now pwonounce you husband and wife, kiss the bride!" James squealed, and Kurt looked up at Sebastian nervously. Sebastian snorted and pulled Kurt in for a soft, gentle kiss, all of the children shouting "Eeeew," as Kurt was dipped. The two pulled away, smiling at each other as they bowed.

It just goes to show you; sometimes toddlers are the best thing to bring two people together.


End file.
